1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical systems, and particularly to testing electrical wiring systems.
2. Technical Background
Installing AC electrical distribution circuits in buildings and/or other structures is typically labor intensive, time-consuming, and a process that requires electricians of various skill levels. As a result the installation process is expensive. The first phase of the installation is commonly referred to as the “rough-in” phase. In new construction, conduit, armored cable, or sheathed cable is disposed throughout the structure to form an electrical power distribution circuit originating at a panel. Junction boxes are installed at appropriate locations, and brackets and metal device boxes are installed throughout the structure where electrical service is desired. Junction boxes, of course, are typically employed to house a connection point, or junction, of several conductors. Device boxes are used to accommodate electrical wiring devices. For example, the types of electrical wiring devices may include, but are not limited to, receptacles, switches, dimmers, GFCIs, transient voltage surge suppressors (TVSS), timer devices, sensors of various types, thermostats, lighting fixtures, and/or combinations thereof. Of course, receptacles include at least one outlet receptacle for providing power from the electrical distribution circuit to a user attachable appliance. The appliance receives power from the outlet receptacle by way of a power cord and user attachable plug that inserts into the outlet receptacle. Outlet receptacles may also be included in other types of wiring devices such as those that have been presented.
AC electrical distribution cables may include two to five conductive wires. Many AC electrical distribution circuits may employ three wires, i.e., a line conductor (hot wire), a neutral conductor, and a ground conductor. Some AC electrical distribution circuits may only employ two wires, the line conductor and the neutral conductor. Yet other AC electrical distribution circuits include five wires for transmission of three-phase power. As those of ordinary skill in the art will understand, three phase power includes three “hot” or “live” wires, a neutral conductor and a ground wire. Each of the hot wires transmits electrical power that is 120 degrees out of phase with the other two hot wires. In any event, after the boxes are placed, the electrical wires are pulled through the conduits and all of the circuits are bonded. The leads from the AC electrical distribution wires extend from the boxes and are visible and accessible for the next phase of the installation process.
After the “rough-in” phase has been completed, the electrical wiring devices are terminated, i.e., they are electrically connected to the wire leads. This part of the installation process is the most costly and time consuming. A journeyman electrician must perform, or supervise, the connection of each wiring device in the structure. In this process, each electrical wire must be stripped and terminated to the device.
In another approach that has been considered, after the rough-in phase is completed, a plug connector device is used to terminate the leads of the AC electrical distribution wires extending from each device box in the installation. After the termination is completed, an electrical wiring device is provided that includes a receptacle disposed in the rear portion thereof. The receptacle is configured to receive the plug device, such that electrical continuity is established between the electrical wiring device and the AC electrical distribution wires when the plug device is inserted into the receptacle. When the wiring device is installed in the device box, the receptacle and plug device are not accessible to the user.
What is needed is an AC electrical testing device configured to test an AC electrical distribution circuit that uses either a terminated electrical wiring device or a terminated plug connector device.